Unnamed Federation shuttlecraft
This article contains a listing of all pages that deal with unnamed shuttlecraft. By assignment Earth Spacedock Spacedock shuttle thumb|A shuttle takes off from an [[Earth Spacedock in 2287.]] As Kirk and McCoy were approaching the Enterprise in the docked in Earth Spacedock, just after the Nimbus III rescue, an unnamed spacedock shuttle took off from a shuttle bay. ( ) Starfleet Headquarters Orbital shuttle (2260s) An orbital shuttle was parked outside of Starfleet Headquarters in the mid-2260s, while Cadets' Pavel Chekov and Julia Crandall embraced each other. ( ) Shuttlepod-like craft A shuttlepod-like craft awaited for freshly-graduated Julia Crandall outside of Starfleet Headquarters in 2266 as she bid farewell to Pavel Chekov. ( ) :This craft bore a resemblance to the Type-15 shuttlepod in service to Starfleet in the 24th century, as seen in ''Star Trek: The Next Generation.'' Starfleet Museum of Deep Space Exploration thumb|Shuttlepod 03 of The Starfleet Museum of Deep Space Exploration. A shuttlepod similar to a Type-15, and numbered 03, towed the space shuttle ''Enterprise'' OV-101 over the Starfleet Museum of Deep Space Exploration sometime in the late-24th century. (Ships of the Line 2014) :The shuttle appeared to be of a newer design to the Type-15, so could have been an updated version, the never-before-seen Type 16, or a newer type. It may also have been assigned to a starship and not the Museum as the registry was illegible. USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) shuttlecraft :see [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) shuttlecraft|unnamed USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701) shuttlecraft]].'' USS Enterprise-D shuttle This shuttle was assigned to the in 2369 when it was piloted over to an alien space station to rescue members of the Enterprise s crew before they went out an airlock. ( }}) USS Enterprise-E shuttlecraft : see [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) shuttlecraft|unnamed USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) shuttlecraft]].'' USS Onimaru shuttle At some point in the late-24th century, this shuttle was launched from the 's shuttle bay while the ship was in orbit of an inhabited planet. (Ships of the Line 2014) USS Rickover shuttlecraft This shuttlecraft was a 23rd century Federation shuttlecraft that embarked from the Starfleet starship in the 2240s. The craft was appropriated by Thomas Clayton who used it to make contact with the when that vessel approached Lyra in the late 2260s. ( ) :The shuttle was not overtly designated in the novel, but like other Starfleet shuttles of the era, probably had some type of name or number on the hull. USS ''Sovereign shuttle In the year 2378, this shuttle from the was taken by Lieutenant Commander Data to the surface of planet Alioth VI to find the remnants of an alien technology. ( ) USS Voyager shuttlecraft The Federation starship had a number of shuttlecraft and shuttlepods, of various classes that include type-6, type-8 and type-9 shuttlecraft. * Shuttle lost stranding Chakotay in the Kradin-Vori star system. ( }}) ** This shuttle was of an unspecified type. USS Wyoming shuttle This shuttle was assigned to the in 2349 when it picked up Leonard James Akaar and Tuvok off of a planetoid in the Neltedian system. ( ) Warlock Station shuttlepod This shuttlepod was destroyed by an entity carrying Paul Manheim's grudges because Rif jav Balkar was aboard the shuttle and Manheim disliked Balkar. ( |Watching the Clock}}) By type Type-7 shuttlecraft : See: unnamed type-7 shuttlecraft By registry * Shuttle Nine * NCC-6038/5 * NX-2000/05A * NX-2000/E7 * NCC-1701/9 * NC-1138 See also * unnamed Federation shuttlecraft classes Unnamed Federation shuttlecraft